nightmare
by Nears-little-emo
Summary: Sayu is tired, but what horrors await her in her dreams, or rather nightmares.Sayu/BB.


She lay in bed fully clothed, with all the lights on to illuminate her room. All of this was done to prevent her from falling asleep. One would think from looking at the poor girl the she would want the welcoming release of sleep. Quite the contrary,only she knew of the things that haunted her dreamland. She yawned, not a good sign. She tried to think about something else but her mind kept wandering back to the horror that filled her dreams. Everything seems real, yes so very real, that's why its hard to decide whether she is asleep or awake. She usually figures out pleasantly. She hears his voice its as soft as the silk she lays upon and feels his warm touch when he gently rubs her sides. His warm breath that smells of honey and Cinnamon on her neck. Then there are time when she finds out rather unpleasantly the feel of cold metal on her wrist and ankles. The sound of his laughter so mocking, as though he knows something she does not. Either way it always ends the same she finds herself running down a dark, narrow hallway. When she reaches the end there is always the same metal door, which she open. The door always opens to reveal nothing its always to dark to see, but it doesn't matter she enters anyway. The door closes, she's trapped, but anything is better than being with him. He acts sweet at first then it's as if he is an entirely different person. He is cruel, mocking, and violent he hits her and screams at her but, the worst of all he defiles her. She always runs afterward which is how she gets to the _dark room_ as she calls it. In the _dark room_she feels safe. It's pitch black but, it is warm, the walls are covered in a slick substance. The same substance stands three inches thick on the floor. She is always wearing the same thing in these dreams a silk nightgown that only goes to her knees. She is always bare foot, that's how she knows the substance is on the floor as well as the walls. She could feel sleep taking over and as hard as she tried to stay awake she couldn't any longer. Her lids gently fell and darkness engulfed her. She felt strong arms wrap around her, panic took over. She started to wiggle around in his grasp "be still" his soft as silk voice was agitated. She kept moving against his wishes, soon she felt herself go sailing through the air. She hit the bed with a thud. She tried to scream, no sound escaped she closes her eyes and waits. 'No not this time' she thinks. She doesn't think she just runs. She can hear him behind her, she knows he's upset. The thought of stopping and getting it over with occurs to her. She pushes the thought from her head. After all stopping would be foolish especially if she has a chance to escape. She soon reached the end of the hall, and thus she was at the _dark room_. She pushed open the rusty metal door and entered. She closed the door and was engulfed in darkness. She heard foot steps. She slowly backed up into a corner and slid down onto the ground tightly shutting her eyes. The door slid open, but the room still lay shrouded in darkness. 'I'm safe' she thinks, but her feeling of security quickly vanishes as he has found a light switch. He flips the switch, the lights flicker and then the room is lit by florescent bulbs. He starts towards her. She tries to make her self smaller by pressing herself to the floor. He drags her to her feet and holds her in the air. Her nightgown is stained with the liquid that covers the floor. The liquid is slowly sliding down her leg. It drips off of her toes 'drip' 'drip' 'drip'. It is the only sound that can be heard, for a moment she thinks she is alone. She slowly starts to open her eyes, but quickly wishes she hadn't. At first all she sees is his angry face, then she remembers where she is. She looks down at herself she is covered in, blood. She looks past her feet to the floor, blood it's all over. She looks around frantically, bodies are strewn about, and everything including herself is covered in blood. She starts to cry, as she cries blood starts to pour down the walls. He pulls her body closer to his. She tries to push him away, but she is tied and it is useless. He starts to walk towards the door. He steps into the hallway, but not before giving her one last look at the that horrible room. He turns off the lights, and closes the door. She is still crying. He carries her back to his bedroom. "You shouldn't have ran" she can only nod. "Don't worry I'll make you feel better", she doesn't fight this time. She doesn't fight when he pushes her back and she doesn't fight when he touches her. He slowly makes his hand travel downward toward her underwear he slowly touches her. Her eyes shot open, she is fully clothed and sweaty. She gets up and makes her way towards her door. She meets her brother on the stairs "hey, Sayu we have company" she smiles and walks down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen. She gets a glass of juice then goes to see who the company is. She enters the living room, she can tell the guest is male, but she can't see the strangers face. Her father smiles at her "aha, Sayu I'd like you to meet Mr. Beyond". She walked further into the room as he stood up. He turned around and she dropped her glass. "Y-you " she started to scream and ran up the stairs. Her father apologized "I don't know whats gotten into her". Beyond smirked "she is probably just tired". He smiled at his own twisted joke and started to talk again. 'Yes, after last night she must be very tired' he thought as he smiled to himself.


End file.
